


Losing You

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [45]
Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Well stars may be bright, but they are finite, eventually they will cease to shine…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Done for; Imagine your OTP sleeping together. Person A wakes up and reaches over to snuggle closer to Person B. The bed is cold and empty and as Person A sits up, they remember that Person B has been dead…Last night had been a dream. Person A then begins to cry.

"I love you…" her voice was as soft as her hair, and he could only bury himself in her, pressing his face into the golden strands, getting lost in the feel of her. The way she smelt, and how she laughed as he just surrounded himself in her. "You’re acting as though I’m going to disappear, Zarek."

”Well stars may be bright, but they are finite, eventually they will cease to shine…”

"And I am still young." She smiled, pulling out of his arms, to brush fingers through his hair that traced along his jaw as she looked into his eyes. "I am here." Her hand then pressed to his chest, before taking his and pressing it over her heart, "and you are here. So long as you hold me in your heart, and I hold you in mine, we will remain forever." Her smile widened as she leaned in to kiss his jaw, before moving to his lips.

"Now rest, one of us will have to wake eventually to tend to Kyra."

He nodded, closing his eyes, his arms wrapped around her, feeling her warmth.

When he woke, he felt along the cold sheets where she had once been,  pushing himself up, her name on his lips, searching frantically with his eyes and ears. Then the memories of her dead body in Acheron’s arms, and the manhunt for a rogue hunter came rushing back, just like the tears that stained his skin and pillow, and he could only curl up upon himself and cry.

~!~

The crying had been going on for days.

Acheron didn’t even know it was possible for Zarek to cry until they’d delivered Astrid’s body to him, wanting him to have closure. Knowing he needed it. He hadn’t left the demigod’s side since.

He knew well enough what Astrid meant to him. How she was the glue that kept Z’s fragile sanity together.

Now all the man had left were his children, and what few sparing friends he had.

The only peace Acheron had to offer him was handing the rogue hunter to Zarek to exact his revenge. He didn’t even flinch at the screams the man had made, or how he had begged for mercy - the very thing he had denied the nymph.

The God knew full well that they weren’t half as loud or painful as the scresms within the ex-slave.

Now the only solace he could provide was his company.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked over it to Tory who was looking at him with sadness in her eyes. “How is he?”

"Still in bad shape - he won’t eat, barely sleeps, doesn’t even look at his own children."

"They need him…" She murmured, and that was when he noticed the baby in her arms, the one who looked like the spitting image of her mother.

Taking Kyra from her, he moved over to the bed, sitting next to Zarek. He ignored how Zarek tried to silently shove him away, instead draping his body over Zarek’s. He laid Kyra down within the man’s sight, and she reached out to rub one chubby hand over the week old scruff along Zarek’s jaw.

He could feel the pain resonating through the other man, knowing that he could do nothing for him. Only take the hand closest to him, and guide it toward her, smiling as the baby took it in her own small ones.

Acheron looked away only when he felt the bed dip as Menecaeus climbed on, hugging one of Zarek’s legs.

"They need you, Z."

Zarek took a deep breath, and the Atlantean watched as he closed his eyes, trying to blink away tears. “It hurts.”

"I know, but all you can do is keep going. She wouldn’t want you to wilt away like this. She may have been your heart, but you have two that you built together right here." At that, Kyra leaned in kissing Zarek’s forehead, and Acheron could only hope that everything would be alright.

That maybe in the wake of a stars death, Zarek could find a new light.


End file.
